Ryslak Cyandawn - Un Espoir Écarté
by Bazzzil
Summary: Ce livre est le premier de la trilogie qui raconte la vie d'un Jedi exilé sur Jakku qui est né en l'an 12 BBY, on parle de sa formation étant enfant, de son rôle durant la bataille de Jakku et de toutes ses peripéties avec les brigands de cette planète parmi d'autre choses...


• • •

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Ce que vous allez lire est le commencement de mon premier livre. Je sais que c'est ambitieux mais j'ai même le projet d'en faire deux suites pour faire une trilogie. Il raconte le début de la vie d'un personnage que j'ai crée de toutes pièces: Ryslak Cyandawn._

 _Il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive._

 _J'ai déja un fil conducteur bien défini et je vais essayer (vous savez comme moi qure c'est très dur) de tenir un rythme régulier. Je vais donc sortir normalement un chapitre assez court deux fois par semaine. Ça sera les mardis et les vendredis vraisemblablement. Si vous préferez un long chapitre par semaine, dites le moi._

 _Bon voila assez parlé je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé après_

 _PS: Il y aura peut etre des incohérences vis a vis de l'univers SW, ne m'en voulez pas je fait de mon mieux_

Livre Premier

 **Un espoir écarté**

Chapitre 1

 **L'exil**

• • •

21 BBY

Coruscant

• • •

Zaval vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de la soute du vaisseau cargo qu'il avait rafistolé à la dernière minute. Yoda lui avait permis non sans regret de quitter l'ordre si il pensait que cela était le meilleur choix pour lui. Il en avait marre de l'ordre dans lequel il s'était épanoui auparavant. Dorénavant, pour lui, l'aspect trop "blanc" de l'ordre Jedi semblait avoir beaucoup de défauts et il trouvait qu'un entre deux serait une meilleure approche de la force. Il devint ce qu'on appelle couramment un Jedi gris. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté obscur ni du côté lumineux de la force. Pour ne pas être dérangé et attiré vers un côte ou l'autre, il avait choisi de s'exiler. Sa vie de Jedi a été longue, il est devenu un grand Chevalier Jedi, a accompli diverses missions aux quatre coins de la galaxie mais maintenant, il devait se retirer. Il allait partir sur Codia. Une petite planète de la bordure intermédiaire ou il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le gêner.

———

Le siège de pilote de l' «Inconscient» était seul dans sa petite cabine de pilotage. À droite de la cabine, le corps du vaisseau était une sorte de grosse boite vue de l'extérieur, ce n'était vraiment pas le plus bel appareil de la galaxie!

Mais il faisait l'affaire, il était maniable et Maitre Cyandawn eut la place d'y mettre toutes les affaires nécessaires à la création de sa nouvelle vie sur Codia.

À l'arrière, à côté du gros réacteur, une place pour un petit droïde astromécano était utilisée par R1D6 le robot qui accompagnait Zaval depuis ses premières missions.

« Gâché ce talent est. Beaucoup plus à la république il aurait pu amener. » dit Yoda en observant le petit cargo décoller depuis la salle du conseil des Jedis.

Zaval tira une poignée et l' "Inconscient" sauta dans l'hyperespace et sorti du système de Coruscant.

———

Zaval était en train de boire dans son thermos de thé de tarine quand un bip-bip-bip régulier se fit entendre dans le petit vaisseau de transport. Le Maître Jedi abandonna sa boisson pour aller voir ce que ses écran de bord avait à lui annoncer, une mauvaise nouvelle sûrement...

Il y avait un problème au niveau des Hypermoteurs.

Le véhicule sorti de force de l'hyperespace ce qui propulsa violemment Zaval Cyandawn sur les tableaux de bord. En se redressant, ce dernier vit qu'il était près de la planète désertique de Jakku. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il décida d'envoyer R1D6 regarder quel était le problème et quelle était sa cause.

BIP BIIIP BOP BIP BUP BOP BIP BOP

Il manquait une vis qui tenait deux pièces qui constituaient le corps de l'hypermoteur. C'était sûrement dû à l'âge de certaines pièces du vaisseau dont celle ci qui ont été rassemblées au dernier moment par le Maître Jedi pour pouvoir décoller avec ce vaisseau qui n'était pas opérationnel il y a une semaine. Malheureusement sans cette vis le droïde ne pouvait rien faire. Zaval fouilla tout le vaisseau dans l'espoir de trouver un double mais ses recherches ne furent pas concluantes. Il dut s'en remettre a la dure vérité : il ne pouvait plus sauter dans l'hyperespace et, par conséquent, était bloqué dans les alentours de Jakku.

Après avoir fini son thé en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution possible, car Cyandawn ne laissait jamais quoi que ce soit d'inachevé, il décida de s'essayer au désert de la planète qui le narguait depuis son accident malchanceux. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir de trouver la pièce qui lui permettrai de réparer son hypermoteur mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Il prépara donc l'entrée dans l'atmosphère de Jakku.

• • •


End file.
